


The Ninth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Ninth Day of Christmas

Harry snapped off a piece of the gingerbread house he'd spent hours assembling with his Weasley nieces and nephews the week before.

"This is really good, Severus. You should try it," Harry said as he grabbed another piece.

"I will not be eating anything touched by that many sticky hands." He shuddered imagining just how many of the sweets had likely been tasted before they were applied to the house.

As Harry flopped down on the sofa, his eyes were drawn to the book Hermione had given him for Christmas and Severus watched his face turn a lovely shade of red.

~*~

"I can't believe she gave me that kind of book about Quidditch."

Severus smirked. "She knows your taste for sport and for naked men."

"In front of everyone though? When Ron opened it and saw what Oliver was doing to Viktor, I thought he was going to faint." Harry met Severus's eye and they both started laughing. "OK, it was funny thinking back on it." He picked up the book and began flipping through the pages. "Better this than what Mr. Weasley gave you though. What on earth are you going to do with a drill?"

"Misuse a Muggle artifact."

~*~

"Mr. Weasley going to have to bring you in for questioning?" Harry snorted then scrunched up his nose. "It reminds me of Uncle Vernon."

"Once I'm done with [it](http://www.extremerestraints.com/fucking-machines_48/bang-a-hole-fucking-kit_693.html) you will never associate it with your uncle again," Severus replied in a purr, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "In fact, you should consider yourself lucky if you are able remember your own name as you shall be screaming mine."

Harry pulled himself into Severus's lap. "You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Wait and see, Harry. I _never_ make promises I cannot keep." 

"I should be afraid, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, yes."


End file.
